


Summer Days

by CosmicPeppermintLatte



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Day At The Beach, M/M, trans!marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicPeppermintLatte/pseuds/CosmicPeppermintLatte
Summary: With the arrival of summer, Marco can't wait to get back to the beach. The summer months may not be Jean's favorite, But spending the day with his ocean loving boyfriend is worth the sunburn risk.





	Summer Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bringobaggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bringobaggins/gifts).



Early summer was easily Marco’s favorite time of the year. He loved the feeling of minimal clothing and hot air on his skin. He loved being outside: beach days, picnics, summer festivals, anything to get him outside the house. Most of his wardrobe consisted of tank tops and shorts which was no coincidence.

His boyfriend Jean on the other hand, hated every season equally. Snow was the worst, but hot humidify was a close second. Spring brought all kinds of allergies, and Summer? His fare skin never tanned, just burned. But all of that aside, he loved Marco, and making the most with the time they got to spend together was never a chore.

Today, they were snorkeling, something Marco had been looking forward to for months. This would be their first beach trip of the year since the water had started to heat up. A trip like this usually involved all of their friends, but today, it was just the two of them. Jean loaded the car with their gear and towels. He had already donned his huge straw hat and sunglasses. His favorite blue aloha shirt completed his tourist look.

Marco was clad in a simple tank top and board shorts. He was about to honk the horn before Jean had finally slipped into the passenger’s seat beside him.

“Did you get everything?” Marco asked eagerly.

“Masks, snorkels, towels, fresh clothes, cooler, what is there to forget?”

“Sun screen?”

“Fuck.” Marco snickers as Jean exits the car and runs back upstairs to grab the missing item.

Once Jean returns with sun lotion in hand, Marco peels out of their driveway and heads for the coast. He hands Jean his phone and points to the radio.

“Put on something, summer.”

“Summer? Like what?”

“You know,” Marco says making vague gestures with his hands. “Go to Spotify. Find a summer playlist.”

Jean scoffs. “You’re really going to let Spotify define what summer music is?”

Marco rolls his eyes and shoves Jean playfully. “Just do it.”

“Do it.” Jean mocks sticking out his tongue. He plays a Summer Hits playlist and wrinkles his nose as it’s filled with hip hop and artists he didn’t like. Marco enjoys the music though. He raises the volume and rolls down the windows letting the summer air flow around them to the sound of what Spotify deemed Summer Melodies.

Jean counts eight songs before the reach the bay. As if it were even possible, Marco’s mood had only gotten better as the scenery passed them. He scouts the parking lot for a decent spot, thanking the heavens that they got there before the morning rush.

“I told you leaving early was a good idea.” Marco says with a smirk. Jean rolls his eyes this time and pushes his sunglasses up higher on his nose. 

“It’s not even eight. The only people here now are either one: crazy, or two: sea birds.” Jean retorts.

Jean doesn’t get any utter words out as Marco’s body practically vibrates out of the car.

“We’re at the beeeeeaaaach!!!” Marco squawks as he slams his door shut. He rushes to Jean’s side and pulls him out of the car by the wrist and positions them for a selfie with the ocean as a background. Jean smiles for the camera, laughing inwardly at how excited his boyfriend is for some salty water and sand.

Marco snaps the picture and leaves Jean with a peck on the cheek before getting their things out of the trunk. Jean carries the cooler and bag full of towels leaving Marco with his backpack full of their clothes and their snorkeling gear. The walk to the beach is filled with Marco humming and Jean is happy to lag behind just a little and enjoy the view. There weren’t many people out this early, so they find a good spot rather easily nestled underneath a palm tree. Jean drops his bags and digs out their round avocado towel and lays it out in the sand. Marco kicks off his slippers and plants his butt right down in the seed of the avocado.

“Hey, move over. I need sunscreen before I’m doing anything.” Jean grumbles nudging Marco with his foot. Marco just grins and pulls him down by the leg.

“There’s plenty of room. Don’t be such a frumpy old man.”

“Who’s frumpy! Frumpy is not a word.”

Marco grabs the sunscreen out of the bag and squirts some into his hand. “Frumpy is so a word. Look it up, and take off your hideous tourist shirt.”

Jean pulls back with a hand over his chest in offence. “This shirt is NOT hideous! Nothing from Hollister is hideous!”

“Jean, I love you, but Hollister is not as great as you make it out to be.”

“You’re one to talk, Mister ‘I only shop at H&M and Forever 21’. Like, how gay can you get?”

Marco blows a puff of air into Jean’s face. “At least my stores don’t smell like a high school locker room.”

Jean unbuttons his shirt and gives Marco a sour look before sliding it off his shoulders. He wasn’t expecting the big wet smack of sunscreen in the middle of his back.

“Marco!”

“Relax, you’re going to need it.” Jean seethes as Marco rubs the sunscreen on him. At least he wouldn’t miss any spots. Once he’s finished, Marco rubs the excess lotion on his shoulders and shoots back up.

“Beach!”

“Wait!”

Marco pouts and turns around crossing his arms. 

“There’s like, nobody here. You wanna take off your binder? I thought you didn’t like getting it wet.”

Marco shrugs wrapping his arms around his chest and biting his lip. “I don’t but…” He searches for a good explanation but simply sighs in defeat. “I just, don’t feel comfortable today.”

Jean frowns but doesn’t push it. They had been far fewer and in-between recently, but he knew Marco still had some off days. Instead, Jean takes off his hat and sunglasses and rubs more sunscreen on his face, willing the star to have mercy on him. He hands off the bag with their gear and puts on his mask and snorkel and slips into his flippers.

“I’m ready.” Jean states awkwardly with the mask covering his nose. Marco bursts out into a fit of giggles and leans in giving him a single kiss.

Marco dives for the bag and gets his own gear on, adjusting everything so it fit correctly. Once he’s through, he grabs Jean’s hand and with their fins, they both walk awkwardly together into the surf.

The water was a little chilly in the morning air, but the sun was beaming and the sand would soon start heating up with warmth. Marco was having an absolute blast exploring the reef and chasing down schools of little silver fish. Jean could barely keep up with him. By the time an hour and a half had passed, Jean was floating face down, unmoving, trying desperately to catch his breath.

He groans when he hears Marco’s voice above him. “You’re so out of shape!”

Jean stands up, only now realizing they were still in shallow water and spits out his snorkel. “Hey! Swimming is a very taxing activity!”

He watches Marco double over in laughter and crosses his arms for good measure. He squints when Marco finally lets up and glares at him. Even decked out in a snorkel mask and flippers Marco still managed to be attractive. The way his tank top clung to him and showed off his slightly rounded waist made Jean grumble for a whole different reason.

Eventually the tiredness wins over him and Jean takes off his mask. “Okay, I’m done.”

“No, why!” Marco pouts swimming over to him and hugging his legs. “We haven’t been out here that long!”

Jean huffs, dropping back down into the water to remove his fins. “I think I’ve seen enough fish for one day. Besides, I need more sunscreen and water, or I will actually die here.”

Marco makes a disgruntled noise and wraps his arms around Jean’s neck. Jean wraps his free arm around his boyfriend and simply floats there for a few minutes enjoying Marco’s chilled body pressed to his.

Jean leans his head against Marco’s. “You can stay in the water. I’ll just be at the towel.”

Marco makes another noise and mumbles a “fine” before detaching himself. Jean waddles back to their towel and drops his gear on it and grabbing a fresh towel. Plopping himself down and feeling the sun beat down on him felt amazing. Before he forgets, he reapplies sunscreen to his face and shoulders before grabbing his sunglasses and lying back with his hands behind his head. After five minutes he was out.

But no sooner did Jean fall asleep did he hear Marco’s voice calling up to him with his steps thundering up the sand.

"Jean! Look what I found!”

Jean grumbles as he sits up, squinting in the sunlight. Marco rushes towards him, with his snorkel hanging by his face and drops to his knees in the sand holding out his hands.

Jean squints. “What the fuck is that?”

“A sea cucumber!” Marco replies ecstatically.

“Gross! Aren’t those poisonous?”

Marco chuckles. “No, they’re harmless! Look how squishy it is.”

“Put it back! You’re probably traumatizing it. Where did you even find it?”

“He was under some rocks.”

“Where he should have stayed.”

Marco pouts at him. “You just can’t have any fun. Look at him, he’s having a blast.” Marco holds the animal to Jean’s face and it squirts water at him.

“PUT IT BACK!” Jean screeches as he scrambles backwards. “Gross! Now I’m covered in sea juice!”

Marco bursts into a fit of laughter. “See? He likes you! He just wants to say hello! Greetings from the ocean.”

“Put that thing back or so help me…”

“Pfft, fine. Fun hater.” Marco gets back to his feet and jogs back into the water.

A few minutes later, Jean sees Marco walking up the sand carrying his fins with his mask pushed up into his hair. He reaches Jean and drops his gear onto the towel and plops down next to him.

“Are you done exploring the deep?” Jean asks, fishing a water bottle out of the cooler and handing it to Marco.

“Yeah, I guess.” He replies taking a long sip. “It’s not as fun without you dying behind me.”

“Wait until we come back with Sasha. She’ll have the energy to keep up with you.”

Marco lets out a breathy little laugh and leans into Jeans side. “I still had fun.”

Jean wraps an around Marcos shoulders giving him a light squeeze. “Yeah, me too.”

“Let’s go try that Japanese ice cream place.”

“You want to?”

“Yeah!”

Jean reaches for another towel and drops it on Marco’s head. “Okay, dry off. That way we don’t track as much sand in the car.”

Marco takes the towel but shoves it under his head and lays back, stretching his arms out. “The sun feels really good though.”

“Yeah, it does.”

“Let’s just lie here a while.” Marco hums closing his eyes.

Jean smiles down at his boyfriend and lays back himself. The summer wasn’t so bad, he thought. It wasn’t so bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy anniversary babe! Sorry it's a few days late. 
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/yasafumi) and a [tumblr](http://www.tumblr.com/cosmic-peppermint-latte.tumblr.com)! Thank you for reading!


End file.
